swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Brubeck
David Warren''' "Dave" Brubeck''' (December 6, 1920 – December 5, 2012) was an American jazz pianist and composer, considered to be one of the foremost exponents of cool jazz. He wrote a number of jazz standards, including "In Your Own Sweet Way" and "The Duke". Brubeck's style ranged from refined to bombastic, reflecting his mother's attempts at classical training and hisimprovisational skills. His music is known for employing unusual time signatures, and superimposing contrasting rhythms, meters, and tonalities. Tossup Questions # He's not Henry Mancini, but this composer wrote four counter-melodies – one baroque, two blues, and one twelve tone – to accompany a theme meant to portray Craig Stevens, which he wrote for the show Mr. Broadway. That piece appears on an album that also contains four season-based waltzes, like "Summer On the Sound" and "Spring in Central Park"; that album is Jazz (*) Impressions of New York. Another album by this composer opens with a 2 + 2 + 2 + 3 rhythm being played in 9/8 time. This composer's band popularized a piece in 5/4 that was actually written by his alto saxophonist. For 10 points, name this jazz pianist who worked with Paul Desmond and the rest of his namesake quartet on the album Time Out, which includes the pieces "Blue Rondo à la Turk" and "Take Five". # An accidental clatter created when the producer dropped one of the clavas inspired the title of this musician's "Upstage Rumba". The title Japanese zither-like instrument inspired this musician's "Koto Song", which he included on his Jazz Impressions of Japan. Two measures of 3/4 alternate with two of 4/4 in his piece "Three to Get Ready." His namesake quartet featured the drummer (*) Joe Morello. One piece by him groups 9/8 as 2 + 2 + 2 + 3 and is titled "Blue Rondo a la Turk." That piece appears on an album by him that includes a Paul Desmond-composed song in 5/4 time. For 10 points, name this American jazz pianist who explored his love of unusual time signatures and polyrhythms on tracks like "Take Five" on his album Time Out. # Joe Dodge was this man's drummer for a brief period but soon returned to his job as a bank teller when he got tired of traveling. He studied under Darius Milhaud thanks to the GI bill, and this man was accompanied by his son on bass and bass trombone on the album Paper Moon. He took over for the late Vince Guaraldi by writing the score for the Tv-miniseries This is America, Charlie Brown, and teamed up with Louis Armstrong to write the musical The Real Ambassadors. He became a hit on college campuses, leading to Jazz at Oberlin. He experimented 7/4 time in "Unsquare Dance," which appeared on an album that went "further" than a predecessor, and he popularized a work in 5/4 which contrary to popular belief was actually written by his alto saxophone partner. For 10 points, name this jazz pianist and longtime collaborator with Paul Desmond, whose namesake quartet performed "Blue Rondo a la Turk" and "Take Five" on the album Time Out. # He collaborated with flautist Bobby Millitello. He created a jazz version of "Someday My Prince Will Come" in his album based on Disney songs, and he is credited with bringing jazz to college campuses with his Jazz at Oberlin. His group's best known album features the tracks "Kathy's Waltz" and "Strange Meadowlark," and features a 9/8 time signature in a piece inspired by the zeybek folk dance, "Blue Rondo a la Turk." Joe Morello was originally supposed to play a drum solo in his most famous piece composed by saxophonist Paul Desmond and written in quintuple time. For 10 points, name this Jazz pianist, who featured "Take Five" in his album Time Out.